The present invention relates to an integrated circuit component for a hearing assistive device. The invention, more particularly, relates to an integrated circuit component receiving an audio input signal from a microphone. Also, the invention relates to a hearing assistive device having such an integrated circuit component.
When designing a hearing assistive device or a hearing aid, it is desirable to prevent DC from a microphone to enter into the A/D converter of the device, as the DC of the microphone may overload the converter or limit the dynamic range
Traditionally DC has been prevented from entering the A/D converter by providing a capacitor between the microphone and the A/D converter. However discrete, external components are undesired from a cost and manufacturing perspective.